1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-ceramic laminated composite article and to the method of its production. More specifically the invention relates to a composite of multiple layers of organic or inorganic fibers in an organic, inorganic or metal bonding agent, alternatively bonded to thin sheets of ceramic. The laminated composite articles are useful in situations involving high impact loads and exhibit high strain to failure characteristics.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The field of advanced ceramic composites is summarized by:
D. B. Marshall, et al., Ceramic Bulletin, Vol. 66, #2, pp. 309-317; and PA0 I. W. Donald, et al., Journal of Materials Science, Vol. 11, pp. 949-972. PA0 R. A. J. Sambell, et al., Journal of Materials Science, "Part 1", Vol. 7, pp. 663-675 (1972) and "Part 2", pp. 676-681. PA0 D. B. Marshall, et al., Journal of American Ceramic Society, Vol. 70, #8, pp. 542-548 (August 1987) PA0 J. Aveston, et al., "Fibre Reinforced Cements--Scientific Foundations for Specifications," Composites-- Standards, Testing and Design, (publisher) (date). PA0 A. Kelly, "Some Scientific Points Concerning the Mechanings of Fibrous Composites," Composites--Standards, Testing and Design, (publisher) (city) (date) PA0 J. J. Brennan, et al., Journal of Materials Science, Vol. 17, pp. 2371-2383 (1982). PA0 D. C. Phillips, Journal of Materials Science, Vol. 9, pp. 1847-1854 (1974). PA0 G. A. Cooper, et al., Journal of Materials Science, Vol. 7, pp. 325-333 (1972). PA0 a laminated ceramic fiber composite of alternating layers of discrete thin solid sheets of ceramic having a substantially large upper and lower surface bonded to discrete thin solid sheets of fiber having a large upper and lower surfaces using a suitable bonding agent. PA0 (a) obtaining discrete preformed thin solid sheets of ceramic A having a substantially large upper and lower surface and thin edge surfaces; PA0 (b) obtaining discrete preformed thin solid sheets B comprising a fiber and having large upper and lower surfaces and thin edge surface, wherein the sheet of fibers are either obtained in a matrix of a suitable bonding agent, or a suitable bonding agent is added in amounts effective to bond to the upper and lower surface of the ceramic sheet and to the upper and lower surface of the sheet of fibers; PA0 (c) alternately layering at least two ceramic sheets of step (a) with at least one fiber sheet of step (b) forming a minimum A-B-A pattern or in a repeating A-B pattern; and PA0 (d) bonding the laminated sheets of step (c) producing an alternating laminar fiber reinforced ceramic composite.
Additional references of interest include
All of the references cited in this application are incorporated herein by reference.
The problem historically in the materials arts is to produce light weight composite which performs well in situations involving high impact loads. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.